The Spring Continues
by PurpleFizz
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR is up! PLEASE R/R! I seriously hated the ending to the book/movie. So here is a new ending! Enjoy! Please R/R!!!
1. The Spring

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
"Dum, dum dum dum, dum dum." Winnie sang as water rushed between her fingers. She bent down and sniffed the water. What would she do? Should she drink the Fountain of Youth that lay in front of her, or should she be proper and normal for her family's will? Then she thought of Jesse, and how he might return to her someday.  
  
"Jesse. what shall I do?" she said out loud. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
She stood up from the spring. "No." she shook her head. "I'm not." She walked over to the outskirts of the forest, glancing quickly behind her. She suddenly dropped to her knees and began sobbing. However, she got up just as quick and looked down at the ground again. There was a toad. Not just any toad, but a dead one. A dead, rotting toad. She immediately ran back to the spring.  
  
"I won't become that." She murmered as she ran. "I will not become that! Immediately she dipped her hands into the spring. But as she heard a familiar voice shouting, the water immediately left her hands.  
  
"DON'T DO IT WINNIE, DON'T DO IT!" It was Jesse. 


	2. The Turtle

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
"Jesse?" Winnie cried and ran to him. He hugged her for what seemed like hours, but she finally let go. "But, Jesse, what you said. Why not drink from it?"  
  
Sorrow filled Jesse's eyes. "Winnie, I have something to tell you." He led her over to the tree trunk next to the spring and sat down.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have something to tell you, Winnie. Do you know where we went?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We went across the ocean! We sailed the sea! We went all the way over to Australia."  
  
"That's wonderful! No one will ever find you there!"  
  
"Yeah, but what we found there was not so wonderful." Winnie looked at Jesse confused, so he continued. "The spring.it's different. In the outback, there is another spring. We think someone or something moved it."  
  
"What are you talking about, Jesse?" Winnie cried. She couldn't believe this.  
  
"Watch this." Jesse grabbed a wandering turtle, and carried it back to the spring, he let the turtle swim around in the spring, then watched it gulp in some water.  
  
"Jesse, what are you doing? Is it even safe for you to be here?"  
  
"Just wait." He replied. He lifted the turtle out of the water, and set it on the ground. It didn't move. It didn't walk. It just stood there.  
  
Winnie went over to it, and almost screamed in surprise. "Jesse! This turtle, here, it's dead!" 


	3. Searching

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
"So you noticed." Replied Jesse. "Now, you must come with me to find the spring."  
  
This was all too much for Winnie. "What? You mean. the spring moved? But how?"  
  
"Well, we think someone or something did it."  
  
"But where is the spring now?"  
  
"That's our job. to find out!"  
  
"You mean. we're going on an adventure?"  
  
"Straight the Eiffel Tower and beyond." Smiled Jesse. "Now what are we waiting for, let's go!"  
  
They first explored North America, then South America, and even Asia. But no Fountain of Youth was to be waiting for them. Soon, they found themselves on an ocean liner, headed for Australia. They would visit the Tucks, and search for the fountain there.  
  
"Jesse. isn't this exciting!" exclaimed Winnie. "After all, I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
Jesse smiled widely at Winnie. "Winnie, we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I promise."  
  
"And you never do break a promise, Jesse. Never." Winnie smiled back at him. "But how do you know that the fountain has moved?"  
  
"Shhh!" Jesse replied suddenly. "We musn't be heard talking about this here, let's go over there." They entered a small, dark closet type room. It had no light bulb or anything, so they had to hold hands in order to know where the other was.  
  
"So, Jesse, how do you know?"  
  
"Well." Jesse began. "First of all, I did some research. Did you know that the story of a moving Fountain of Youth has been rumored since the 1500s? Now that's even before my time! I only wish that I knew where it was now." Jesse grabbed Winnie's hands through the darkness. "For you."  
  
"The Fountain of Youth!" a strange voice exclaimed. They could see the outline of a face and it looked all too familiar. "I know where that is!" 


	4. Overboard

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
"Ah!" Winnie screamed. She hadn't realized that he was standing there and was very surprised. "You scared me!"  
  
Jesse stared as hard as he could, yet he could not figure out who this mysterious person was. "Well, what do you know about the Fountain of Youth?"  
  
"Well," the strangers said. "Isn't it buried deep in the forest and being guarded by the Tucks? The very Tucks who are immortal, the very Tucks that should be being hung for murder. Aren't you one of these very Tucks?"  
  
Jesse quickly opened up the closet door to get a better view of this stranger's face. "Hey!" exclaimed Jesse. "I know you! You're the guy! Hey! You're the guy who has been following me and Miles!"  
  
The stranger glared up at Jesse. "No, dear boy, I am not. In fact, I wouldn't be making such a big scene about my brother if I were you! Because if you continue to do it, then I just might do this!" Quickly the stranger grabbed Winnie and pulled her to the side of the ocean liner and let her go. He pushed her overboard, deep into the depths of the dark blue sea.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your awesome comments, they're the things that is keeping me going on this story! NOW DON'T FEAR!!! The STORY DOESN'T END HERE!!! Just wanted to tell you guys that IT ISN'T OVER YET!!! ( Keep reading! Enjoy! 


End file.
